


Planning

by Akabit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabit/pseuds/Akabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe doesn't want Darcy to know if she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McGregorsWench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGregorsWench/gifts).



> Written as a pitch hit for Darcyland Secret Santa. To fulfill the prompt of fluff and babies.
> 
> Fandom is full of stories of accidental pregnancies and I get it because it is a relatable problem that generates instant drama. But we also need happy baby stories about everyone getting exactly what they want.

Darcy had heard there was no perfect time to have a baby. There would always be more money, more time, and less stress if you waited until next year.  And, of course, your most fertile and energetic years were ticking away.  Steve had very unhelpfully told her that he would be happy with any littles ones who came along as soon as they were married.  Which was supportive, sweet, and utterly useless in helping Darcy make such an important decision.  

And it was going to be a decision.  Darcy had been paranoid about birth control for far too long to become semi-intentionally careless or leave it to chance.  Nature would bend to her will and she would choose exactly when she wanted to have a baby.  About nine months from now would be perfect. In the past month, Steve had stepped up to the plate with gratuitous amounts of sex.  Darcy stared at a urine soaked piece of plastic in her hand to try to determine if her body had done its part.

“Does this look like any of the pictures?” Darcy asked Steve.  Her husband carefully examined both the test and the explanatory diagram printed on the box.

“It doesn’t have either a control line or a positive line,” he admitted in puzzlement.

“The universe hates me,” Darcy complained dramatically. “I may never know if I am pregnant.”  She tried to tell herself not to be disappointed.  Most women didn’t conceive on their first try and repeating the month of awesome orgasms wouldn’t be a tragedy.  But now that she had decided to do this whole motherhood thing, Darcy wanted it to happen as quickly as possible.

“Do you have another test?” Steve asked.  Darcy loved that she could always trust him to treat alien invasions and spousal freak outs calmly.

“No, the box only had two and I used the first one three days ago,” Darcy admitted.

“Wasn’t that a bit early?”

“The internet claimed it had a 15 percent chance of detecting a pregnancy.” Darcy had tried to wait until the suggested three days after a missed period, but then the smell of coffee had made her nauseous.  It had to mean something.  Unless she was producing a psychosomatic illness because she wanted to be pregnant.

“I can run to the store and buy another test,” Steve offered.  

“And the pregnancy rumors will hit the gossip blogs in under an hour,” Darcy speculated.  She really wanted him to go, but felt guilty demanded it.  A discrete package from the internet could be delivered to the tower with same day shipping. 

“I’ll buy condoms and tampons as well to confuse them,” Steve suggested. 

“We’ll go together,” Darcy decided. “If anyone comments on our shopping basket, you can give them your best disappointed face and talk about feminism.  I love it when you talk about feminism.” Fortunately the walk to the bodega was uneventful.  

Darcy decided this time she was going to follow the directions perfectly.  Helping Bruce had given her some basic knowledge of sterile technique.  To prevent any further ambiguity, they had purchased two different brands. 

Five minutes later, Darcy and Steve were staring at two positive pregnancy tests. 

“We are going to be parents!” Darcy threw herself into Steve’s arms.  He picked Darcy up and swung her around.  Gently setting her back on the ground, Steve captured her lips murmuring how excited he was between kisses.  In the next couple months, there would be doctors appointments, food cravings, and all kinds of baby junk to buy.  Today, Darcy wasn’t going to worry about any of it.  She was going to revelle in the knowledge that a child was starting to grow inside her.  It would be a little of Steve, a little of her, and totally perfect.


End file.
